Bulky components, such as airplane stringers, are commonly packaged, e.g., for transportation purposes. The packaging is manually applied to the components. Such conventional packaging techniques are slow and cumbersome. Additionally, the necessary manual manipulations of the components increase the risk of damage to the components.